The Cruel Fate
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Kibum hanya bisa menatap sinar merah dan kebiruan bercampur di langit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sana kedua orang yang begitu penting baginya, tengah bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan ia hanya bisa tertahan di sini./ Chap 4 UPDATE! SiBum. YAOI. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hening. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Angin malam di musim panas berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan dedaunan di pohon dan menerbangkan beberapa yang sudah kering. Hembusan angin juga menerpa wajah seorang _namja_ manis. Kulit pucatnya berkilau di bawah terang bulan. Garis wajah yang dingin namun sarat akan kesempurnaan. Mata yang menyalang tajam berkilat semerah darah, seakan mampu menghipnotis seluruh dunia sekalipun. Tangan kurusnya terjulur mengusap pipi seorang _yeojya_.

_Yeojya_ itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah tak memiliki kesadaran ia terus menatap iris mata berwarna merah itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat leher putihnya terekspos jelas.

Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajah sang _namja_ manis. Ia merunduk dan mengecup leher sang _yeojya_. Hanya sesaat dan kemudian hal yang mengerikan terjadi. Dua taring dengan ketajaman layaknya silet muncul dari balik bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah. Menancap dalam di leher sang _yeojya_. Namja itu menghisap darah sang _yeojya_ sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sisa darah mengalir perlahan dari leher yang terkoyak itu.

Bagai di hipnotis, sang _yeojya_ hanya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Sedikitpun tak merasakan sakit. Tak ada jerit ketakutan, teriak kesakitan, atau napas yang berderu. Semuanya terjadi begitu tenang. Mengalir bagai air.

Dan tubuh _yeojya_ itu ambruk. Tak setetes darahpun tertinggal dalam tubuhnya. Matanya masih terbuka lebar namun kesadarannya telah sama sekali menghilang. Ia telah menjadi mayat.

Sang _namja_ menjilat sudut bibirnya yang meneteskan darah sang _yeojya_. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Kedua matanya menutup. Dan angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Bagai pusaran, angin itu berputar di sekeliling sang _namja_. Sedetik kemudian angin aneh itu menghilang dan menyisakan suasana hening. Nyaris sunyi.

"_A-andwae_.."

_Namja_ itu bergumam tak percaya. Ia menatap nanar mayat sang _yeojya_. Iris mata semerah darahnya telah lenyap di gantikan iris obsidian yang jernih. Wajah pucatnya semakin pias tatkala ia menyadari apa yang barusan telah di lakukannya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan berlari menjauh.

Derap langkahnya cepat tak beraturan. Ia nyaris terseok-seok di antara semak hutan. Terus berlari entah menghindar dari apa. Entah itu dari mayat sang _yeojya_ yang mustahil bisa mengejarnya, atau rasa bersalahnya karena melakukan perbuatan 'itu' lagi, atau mungkin karena ketakutan akan dirinya sendiri. Napasnya menderu seiring langkah kakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air mata itu menetes lagi. Menetes setiap kali ia kalah dari insting alaminya. Insting seorang vampire.

**.**

**.**

**The Cruel Fate**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish, I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um (_semoga ga pada bosen yak_^^v)

**Genre::** Supernatural & Romance

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Full of ngawur-ness, Ancur, **non** EYD, Ide yang pasaran, Alur yang membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_**Inspired from:**_

_**Twilight – Stephany Meyers**_

_**Vampire Knight – Hino Matsuri**_

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?" seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan tubuh langsing bak seorang model _yeojya_ menghampiri seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk dan mempersiapkan koper miliknya.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa terus disini." _Namja_ manis itu terus memasukkan pakaiannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi tempatmu memang disini. Kami kolonimu, keluargamu, kami sama sepertimu." _Namja_ tinggi itu berlutut di hadapan sang _namja_ manis dan menggenggam tangannya.

_Namja_ manis itu menatap sang _namja_ tinggi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Ia menunduk, "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa terus disini. Aku ingin berhenti menyakiti mereka." Suaranya pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga sang _namja_ tinggi.

"Oh, Kibummie.." _namja_ tinggi itu menarik kepala Kibum dan memeluknya. Di belainya surai hitam Kibum dengan lembut. "Lalu kemana kau akan pergi?"

Kibum terdiam sesaat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Entah. Tapi kudengar, ada vampire di kota yang tinggal bersama manusia. Dia tak menyakiti mereka dan malah membantu mereka."

"Maksudmu, Dokter itu? Park Leeteuk?" sang _namja_ tinggi mengusap kedua pipi Kibum.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi ke tempatnya." Kibum tersenyum lemah. Tak ada pilihan lain. Hanya Leeteuk yang bisa membantunya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti manusia lagi dan ia akan belajar itu dari Leeteuk.

Sang _namja_ tinggi mengangguk, "_Arraseo_. Kau harus sering mengirim kabar untukku." Ia membelai lagi rambut hitam milik Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Ia kembali membereskan kopernya kini dengan di bantu sang _namja_ tinggi. Tak lama semua persiapan telah selesai. Kibum beranjak menuju pintu depan mansionnya di antar oleh sang _namja_ tinggi.

Kibum menatap sang _namja_ tinggi sesaat. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan sang _namja_ tinggi, "Heechul _hyung_, berjanjilah kau tak akan membiarkan mereka untuk mencariku." Nada bicaranya tenang seperti biasa. Tak peduli setajam apapun kata-katanya, nada yang di gunakan selalu seperti biasanya. Tenang. Dingin.

Heechul terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Kibum. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada para tetua jika salah satu pangeran menghilang. Heechul hampir menolak permintaan Kibum jika saja ia tak melihat mata sendunya. Jadi Kibum benar-benar ingin pergi? Heechul tersenyum. Sudah beratus tahun ia menjaga _namja_ ini, mungkin kini saatnya untuk membiarkannya memilih jalannya sendiri. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

**.**

**.**

"Ah, selamat datang. Aku sudah diberitahu tentang kedatanganmu dari Heechul-sshi." Park Leeteuk tersenyum ramah sambil membawakan koper milik Kibum.

"Biar aku saja." Kibum meraih kopernya dari tangan Leeteuk dan masuk ke dalam rumah Leeteuk yang tak terlalu besar namun rapi.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Rasanya sulit di percaya ada bangsawan berdarah murni di rumahku."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Leeteuk. Ia tak suka dengan perbedaan strata itu. "Tolong perlakukan aku sebagai vampire biasa." Kibum berkata dingin.

Leeteuk tersenyum gugup, "Eeh?, _n-ne arraseo_."

Saat Leeteuk tengah merutuki sikap tak sopannya, Kibum sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dari jendela rumah, ia bisa melihat banyak manusia berlalu lalang. Mereka tampak hidup dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum. Ya. Inilah yang dia inginkan. Hidup yang tenang tanpa harus menyakiti manusia. Tanpa harus melihat mereka ketakutan pada dirinya.

"Ah, Kibum-_sshi_ bagaimana perjalananmu tadi? Menyenangkankah?" Leeteuk yang telah siuman dari acara merutuki-diri-sendiri kini menyuguhkan segelas air dingin untuk Kibum di meja.

Kibum yang sedari tadi menghadap jendela, kini membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat segelas air di meja.

Seolah mengerti arti pandangan Kibum, Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku tau ini tak mungkin menghilangkan hausmu, tapi untuk ini kan kau datang kemari?" Leeteuk benar-benar orang yang ramah. Ia tak pantas menjadi makhluk laknat semacam vampire. Ia lebih pantas menjadi seorang malaikat.

Kibum terdiam lalu duduk samping Leeteuk. Matanya terus menatap gelas di hadapannya. Ya. Memang inilah tujuannya kemari. Belajar hidup seperti manusia dan berhenti menyakiti manusia. Ia harus belajar itu mulai dari sekarang.

"Minumlah. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk kok." Leeteuk terkekeh melihat Kibum yang hanya memandangi sebuah gelas berisi air dingin.

Kibum mengangguk. Tangannya terjulur pelan meraih gelas. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari embun pada gelas. Ia meneguknya perlahan sampai tak setetespun tersisa. Ternyata benar. Rasanya tak terlalu buruk. Cukup ampuh menghilangkan hawa menyengat di musim panas meski tak seluruhnya menghilangkan dahaga untuk seorang vampire sepertinya.

"Nah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu tadi? Busan ke Seoul itu jauh lho." Leeteuk kembali menuangkan air dingin pada gelas kosong milik Kibum.

"Tak ada yang istimewa. Biasa saja." Kibum kembali meneguk gelasnya sampai habis.

Leeteuk hampir sweat drop karenanya. _Namja_ ini benar-benar tipikal seorang bangsawan yang hemat bicara. Tapi harus Leeteuk akui, _namja_ ini berbeda dari vampire lainnya. Ya. _Namja_ ini masih mempunyai hati nurani manusia, sama seperti dirinya. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah, Leeteuk-_sshi_ bagaimana kau mengatasi dahagamu?" Kibum menatap Leeteuk langsung dan kembali berbicara dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Aku biasa berburu seminggu sekali." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil kembali ke dapur.

"Ngh?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Berburu?

"Ah, aku belum bilang ya? Aku biasa berburu beberapa binatang liar di hutan." Suara Leeteuk terdengar jelas dari dapur.

"_Mwo_? Kau minum darah binatang?" Kibum kini agak terbelalak.

"_Ne_." Terdengar suara memotong sesuatu dari dapur. "Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada menyakiti manusia." Leeteuk sengaja menggunakan kata 'menyakiti' di banding 'membunuh'. Karena bagaimanapun, darah manusia adalah makanan utama mereka. Dan makhluk mana yang bisa menolak makanan pokoknya? Tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba Kibum sudah ada di samping Leeteuk. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mencoba. Aku tak ingin menyakiti manusia lagi." ada kesungguhan dari nada bicaranya yang datar itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum melirik Kibum. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku, _hyung_." Leeteuk kembali memotong wortel. "Dan mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di sekolah manusia untuk memulai pelajaranmu."

Kibum terdiam menatap wortel yang tengah di potong Leeteuk. Mulai sekarang ia akan belajar. Belajar untuk tidak menyakiti manusia lagi. Belajar untuk menjadi makhluk hidup normal. Dan belajar untuk memulai hidup baru. Sebagai manusia.

**.**

**.**

"Wah, tampan!"

"Sepertinya dia anak baru."

"Dia lebih pantas di bilang manis."

"Kyaaa~ aku iri dengan kulit putih mulusnya itu~"

"Kyaa~ dia sempurna!"

Berbagai macam ocehan terlontar dari beberapa murid di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung sekolah SM Senior High School. Sejak kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah, tak henti-hentinya pujian terlontar dari orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Rambut sehitam malam yang begitu lembut tertiup angin, tirus wajah yang kelewat manis hingga menimbulkan kesan cantik, mata tajam dengan bola obsidian nan jernih, hidung bangir yang mulus, bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan alami, dan kulit pucat yang tak terbayangkan lembutnya jika di sentuh.

Melihatnya melangkah perlahan namun terkesan arogan menimbulkan kesan dramatis. Belum lagi karena kulit pucatnya yang kelewat putih itu, ia mudah jadi pusat perhatian. Balutan seragam musim panas melekat pas di tubuhnya. Membuat kesempurnaan makin menonjol dari dirinya. Oh, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan sosok seindah ini?

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong yeorobun_. Kim Kibum _imnida_. _Mannaseo bangapseumnida_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan. Dan tak lama, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"_Arra_, _arra_. Aku tau dia tampan. Kalian bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti. Sekarang buka halaman 13. Dan Kibum-_sshi_, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong." Kim _seonsaengnim_ terlihat tak begitu tertarik dengan murid pindahan yang nyaris sempurna ini. Ia bahkan terkesan acuh.

Kibum hanya menurut dan menghampiri kursi kosong urutan kedua dari belakang di samping jendela. Ada kursi kosong lain di belakangnya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku fisikanya dan membuka halaman yang sedang Kim _seonsaengnim_ jelaskan.

Belum ada sepuluh menit pelajaran di mulai, pintu kelas di buka secara tiba-tiba. Dan..

_**TUKK**_

"Siwon-_sshi_, jika kau terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan melemparkan kapur lagi kepadamu." Kim _seonsaengnim_ berkacak pinggang menatap _namja_ tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengusap dahinya. Perhatian semua murid tertuju pada Siwon terkecuali Kibum yang sedang entah menulis apa di bukunya.

"Ah, _jinjja_? Kau tidak akan melempar kapur padaku lagi, _seonsaengnim_?_ Gamsa_—"

"Lain kali aku akan melemparkan meja guru padamu, Choi Siwon-_sshi_." Kim _seonsaengnim_ menatap Siwon tajam.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia harus bisa bangun pagi mulai besok.

"Cepat duduk di kursimu." Kim _seonsaengnim_ kembali menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Siwon melangkah pelan sambil sesekali menebar senyum pada para _yeojya_ yang menggilainya. Ya. Ia cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah yang kelewat tampan nyaris sempurna, bibir tipis dengan senyuman joker, serta lesung pipi yang manis. Belum lagi tubuh kekar bak seorang model majalah olah raga. Membuat _yeojya_ yang melihatnya langsung merasa meleleh seketika.

Siwon berjalan memutar. Ia berjalan ke belakang barisan terlebih dahulu, karena kursinya memang di belakang barisan tepatnya di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Ia mendekati barisan tempat kursinya berada. Dan tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ia dapat mencium hawa aneh. Matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri seisi kelas. Mencoba menemukan apa yang berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berada di kelasnya ini.

Dan ia menemukannya. Seorang _namja_ yang duduk tepat di depan kursinya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat dengan tampang nyaris sempurna. Siwon dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari terus menatap _namja_ itu lekat.

_**BLETAKK**_

"_Ya_! Choi Siwon-_sshi_, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Kim _seonsaengnim_ kali ini betul-betul marah dan melemparkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis telak ke kepala Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak sedikitpun terasa sakit dengan gerakan gugup yang di buat-buat. "_Mianhae_, _seonsaengnim_." Ia segera menghampiri kursinya. Ia terus memperhatikan _namja_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Menatap _namja_ itu tajam. "Bau vampire.." Siwon mendesis pelan. Mustahil di dengar siapapun. Kecuali dia yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Kibum yang mendengar desisan pelan dari arah belakang tempat duduknya segera terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya lalu menoleh pada kaca jendela. Menatap pantulan wajah murid yang tadi berdesis di belakangnya. Choi Siwon. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa sadar bahwa Kibum adalah vampire?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N::** _Huahahaha.. lagi-lagi bikin cerita baru. Padahal yang laennya aja masih belom tamat(_ _") mohon maafkan Nyx. Nyx hanya sudah tidak kuat untuk menampung ide fict ini. Takut lupa lagi nantinya:P maklum, Nyx penderita lupa ingatan 5 menit xD _

_Nah, rencananya, ini gak akan di buat panjang-panjang kaya PiA atau a tale? kok. Nyx lagi males bikin cerita yang ribet. (makanya PiA ama a tale? lama update-nya:P). Masalah akan muncul chapter depan dan semoga chapter tiga udah bisa tamat:D _

_Ah iya, Nyx mau ngadain usul buat bikin SiBum Days Love. Maksudnya, kita bikin hari perayaan cinta buat SiBum. Jadi kaya anniversary-nya SiBum gitu. Eotteokhae?^^_

_Okay, mau kasih kritik, saran, atau flame? Just click review :)_

_Gomawo, ne^^/_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cruel Fate**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair:: S**i**B**um (_hope u not bored_)

**Genres::** Supernatural & Romance

**Warnings:: YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Membingungkan, Bikin mual, Gangguan kehamilan dan janin, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

_**Inspired from::**_

_**Twilight – Stephany Meyers**_

_**Vampire Knight – Hino Matsuri**_

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

"_Heya_, kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Begitu Kim _seonsaengnim_ mengakhiri pelajarannya, Siwon segera menghampiri meja sang anak baru. Ia menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Kibum mendongak dan menatap Siwon, datar. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Siwon berjalan lebih dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Mata yang sesekali mengerling nakal pada para _yeojya_ yang terlewati, membuatnya terlihat wajar.

Kibum yang melangkah di belakang Siwon, hanya diam menatap punggung _namja_ kekar itu. Langkahnya anggun mengekor tepat di belakang Siwon. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan terkesan dingin. Namun tak mengurangi pesonanya.

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Angin musim panas bertiup kencang. Belum lagi terik matahari yang menyengat. Namun seolah tak merasa terganggu, kedua _namja_ itu tetap tak bergeming. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Seorang dengan pandangan datar dan yang seorang lainnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang di lakukan vampire sepertimu disini?"

Sedetik, wajah datar milik Kibum tampak terkejut. Pandangannya kini tak lagi datar maupun dingin. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Cih.." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cukup katakan maksudmu datang kesini, dan pembicaraan kita selesai."

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Itu bukan urusanmu." Kibum berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

_**WUUSH~**_

_**ZAAHSS!**_

Sebuah bola api melayang dengan cepat ke arah Kibum. Bola api kemerahan yang terlihat padat. Lebih seperti lahar panas yang meluncur cepat. Hampir akan menyentuh ujung rambut Kibum jika saja ia tak berbalik dan menahan dengan telapak tangannya. Hawa dingin menyembur keluar dari telapak tangannya, membekukan bola api itu.

_**KLTAK!**_

Bola api itu jatuh ke lantai. Es di sekelilingnya tak mencair seolah tak terkalahkan oleh api di dalamnya. Kibum menatap bongkahan bola api itu datar. Dan tiba-tiba sang es yang melingkupi bola api itu mencair seketika. Turut melenyapkan api di dalamnya bersamaan dengan munculnya asap tipis.

Kibum beralih menatap Siwon. Kini iris matanya telah berganti. Berubah warna menjadi ruby. Iris semerah darah itu kembali. Iris itu seketika terbelalak menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Disana, berdiri seorang Choi Siwon. Menatap Kibum penuh kebencian. Iris matanya telah bertransformasi. Berubah sama seperti milik Kibum. Hanya warnanya berbeda. Irisnya indah. Sebiru lautan. Sapphire.

"Iris werewolf." Kibum berdesis pelan.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya menggeram. Ia benci vampire. Kebencian itu sudah mendarah daging sejak nenek moyangnya. Takkan bisa terelakkan. Amarahnya selalu muncul tiap ia mendapati manusia mati satu persatu di tangan vampire. Maka, kaumnya lah tercipta. Diciptakan untuk melenyapkan kaum vampire.

Kibum menunduk dan tersenyum, "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan werewolf disini."

Dengan iris biru lautnya, Siwon menatap Kibum, tajam. "Vampire jelek, apa kau mencoba untuk menyerahkan dirimu?"

Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon. Tak ada lagi iris semerah darah. Yang ada hanya permata obsidian nan jernih. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar beruntung. Kau bisa menghentikanku jika aku tak bisa mengontrol diri." Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman mengembang. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang terlihat sangat manis.

Siwon terdiam. Iris sapphire-nya masih menatap tajam pada Kibum. Alisnya mengkerut. Otaknya tengah mencerna setiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum, "Kita berteman." Senyuman yang sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Begitu manis.. begitu.. indah.

**.**

**.**

"Kau bertemu werewolf?" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak di hadapan Kibum. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari sang pangeran yang baru saja bercerita tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah. "Apa kau tak apa? Kau tak terluka kan? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Leeteuk memutar-mutar tubuh Kibum dan memastikan seluruh anggota tubuhnya masih berada pada tempat yang benar.

"_Hyung_, kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja." Kibum bicara datar sambil menatap Leeteuk, malas.

Leeteuk menggenggam lengan atas Kibum, "Apa sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja?"

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan lagi.." Kibum menunduk. "..aku menbutuhkannya kalau-kalau aku tak bisa mengontrol diri."

Leeteuk melepas genggamannya. Ia mengangguk pelan, "_Arraseo_. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku. Biar bagaimanapun, aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."

Kibum mendongak dan menemukan Leeteuk tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_." Kibum pun tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya ia jadi sering tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Dengar, aku akan mengawasimu, vampire jelek." Siwon menatap Kibum tajam.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum, "_Gomawo_." Dan ia berjalan mendahului Siwon. Langkahnya anggun melewati beberapa pasang mata yang sepertinya takkan pernah bosan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan terpesona.

"_Aish_, _jjinja_. Dia maunya apa sih?" Siwon menggumam kesal sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang terus menjauh.

"Pagi, Siwon-_sshi_." Dapat terdengar sapaan dari sang penjaga sekolah.

"Aku harus mengawasinya baik-baik. Aku tak mau ada salah satu fangirl-ku mati karenanya." Siwon masih berdiri di tempatnya dan terus menggumam.

"Siwon-_sshi_, selamat pagi." Penjaga sekolah itu kembali menyuarakan sapaannya.

"Dia benar-benar mencurigakan. Aku takkan percaya begitu saja padanya. Aku ak—"

"SIWON-_SSHI_, KAU MAU MASUK ATAU TIDAAAK?"

"Uwaah!" Siwon hampir saja terjengkang. Ia mengusap telinganya yang berdenging panas. "_YA_!" Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sang penjaga sekolah tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kematian bak seorang penjagal. Siwon menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Apa kau tak mau melewati gerbang ini?" Sang penjaga sekolah menatap Siwon sambil membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mencoba menelan Siwon hanya dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

"_N-nde_." Siwon mengangguk cepat. Ia segera berlari melewati gerbang sekolah dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

"Wow! Hebat, Won! Kau tak terlambat hari ini!" Seorang _namja_ cantik menepuk pundak Siwon sesaat setelah ia melewati pintu kelas.

"_Ya_. Apa segitu anehnya kalau aku datang tepat waktu?" Siwon menatap malas pada _namja_ yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu pemecah rekor dalam soal terlambat. Kalau kau tepat waktu, itu seperti sebuah keajaiban, tau?" _Namja _lainnya menghampiri Siwon dan tertawa renyah.

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, kalian mengejekku, _eoh_?" Siwon menatap dua _namja_ lainnya dengan kesal.

"Haha, kau benar, Hae. Sebuah keajaiban dunia yang baru." Seolah tak peduli kedua _namja_ itu malah terus tertawa.

"_Aish_,_ jjinja_." Siwon pergi meninggalkan keduanya dan beralih menuju kursinya. Ia dapat melihat Kibum yang tengah duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku dan beberapa _yeojya_ yang duduk di dekatnya tengah menatap Kibum sambil menopang dagu. Wajah mereka terlihat bodoh. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat sudut bibir beberapa _yeojya_ meneteskan liur. "Cih." Sepertinya, kepopuleran Siwon telah di rebut oleh Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum-_sshi_, mau makan siang bersamaku di kantin?" Seorang _yeojya_ menghampiri Kibum yang tengah membaca buku di kursinya.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku dan berpikir sesaat. Kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Sang _yeojya_ hampir melompat kegirangan dan ia segera meraih lengan Kibum untuk di peluk. "Ah, _nan_ Im Yoona _imnida_." _Yeojya_ itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yoona dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Siwon menatap kepergian keduanya dengan kesal. Pasalnya, _yeojya_ yang mengajak Kibum ke kantin itu —Im Yoona— adalah fangirlnya yang nomor satu. Kalau begini, ia bisa kehilangan para fangirlnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka berdua.

"Kim Kibum, aku akan mengawasimu." Siwon bergumam pelan sambil memicingkan matanya. Ia tengah berjalan mengendap-endap tak jauh dari Kibum dan Yoona. Sesekali ia berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman terdekat. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu memakan Yoona." Siwon terus bergumam sambil mengawasi Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum-_ah_, coba yang ini." Yoona menyodorkan sebuah dim sum ke hadapan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sesaat pada Yoona lalu membuka mulutnya. Yoona dengan senang hati menyuapkan dim sum kepada Kibum.

Suasana kantin yang tadi riuh kini hampir hening. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang _namja_ nyaris sempurna sedang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Membuat siapapun yang sedang makan pasti melongokkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat _namja_ itu. Di tambah lagi seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang tengah bersamanya, membuat _yeojya_ seisi kantin menggerutu iri termasuk sang ibu kantin.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Siwon menggigit gemas serbet di tangannya. Ia duduk sendiri di pojok kantin. Matanya terus tertuju pada Kibum dan Yoona.

"Ah, kau mau minum apa? Biar ku ambilkan." Yoona tersenyum pada Kibum. Ia merasa menjadi seorang putri di samping Kibum.

"Air dingin saja." Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum. _Yeojya_ bernama Yoona ini tak buruk juga. Tapi alasan sebenarnya ia sangat sering tersenyum hari ini adalah karena seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi membuntutinya di pojok kantin sana.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar_, ne_?" Yoona bangkit tiba-tiba dari kursinya.

_**BRUKK**_

"Akh.." Yoona meringis tatkala kakinya terantuk kaki meja. Ia jatuh dengan lutut mencium lantai terlebih dahulu karena saking semangatnya ia berdiri.

"Yoona-_yah_, _gwaen_—"

_**Sssh~**_

Kibum yang tadi langsung sigap menghampiri Yoona, kini terdiam. Matanya menatap nanar pada luka di lutut Yoona. Hanya sedikit lecet namun ada beberapa titik darah yang merembes keluar dari balik permukaan kulit putihnya. Hembusan angin pelan berhasil membawa bau darah itu pada Kibum. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit.

"Ukh.." Kini Kibum yang meringis. Ia menggenggam erat kaki meja di sampingnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menutup hidung dengan tangan lainnya. Namun apa daya, bau itu begitu menggodanya. Otak Kibum serasa berkedut. Jantungnya berdebar dan panas tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Kibum mengerang pelan.

"Kibum-_ah_?" Yoona yang seharusnya meringis kesakitan kini malah keheranan menatap Kibum. Tak di pedulikannya luka di lutut, ia malah mendekati Kibum.

"Berhenti." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat jarak dengan Yoona. Bau darah Yoona semakin membuatnya gila. Ia takkan bisa mengontrol dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Kibum-_ah_, _gwaencha_—"

_**GREP!**_

Perkataan Yoona terhenti tatkala iris matanya menangkap sosok seorang _namja_ memeluk lengan Kibum. Ia membawa Kibum yang terlihat kesakitan, bangkit dan pergi menjauh dari kantin. Yoona masih menatap arah kepergian Kibum dan _namja_ itu. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Siwon-_ah_?"

**.**

**.**

"Hahh.. hahh.." Kibum tersengal. Sulit mengatur napasnya yang berat. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri. Terasa sangat sesak. Kerongkongannya serasa terbakar. "Eeergh.." Ia mengerang kesakitan. Sebisa mungkin mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon hanya menatap makhluk di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Seolah tak sedikitpun berniat membantunya. Malah mungkin ia berharap makhluk itu bisa mati kehausan.

Kibum masih terus mengerang. Darah murninya bergejolak panas. "Aaaargh.." Erangannya membesar saat otaknya kembali berkedut. Iris obsidiannya mulai berganti-ganti warna. Dari hitam obsidian ke merah ruby. Dan dari ruby ke obsidian. Tiap kedut berubah warna.

Siwon mulai merasa ini membosankan. Kibum tak kunjung mati. Mungkin ia memang berbeda dari vampire lainnya yang telah Siwon musnahkan. Tiba-tiba iris onyx-nya menatap mata Kibum. Melihat perubahan warna yang tak konstan. Dari merah ruby ke hitam obsidian dan begitu seterusnya. Dari merah ruby yang kejam dan bengis menjadi hitam obsidian yang jernih dan hangat.

Sesuatu seolah menggerakkannya untuk membantu. Ada perasaan ingin melihat kehangatan di obsidian jernih itu lagi. Dan tak menginginkan kehadiran sang merah ruby yang bengis. "Kibum-_sshi_, kau pasti bisa." Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Secara spontan kata-kata dukungan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sedikit dukungan membuat Kibum kembali terfokus. Kini ia tak terfokus pada kesakitannya, melainkan pada perubahan dirinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba mengabaikan panas mendidih di darahnya dan mengacuhkan rasa terbakar pada kerongkongannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan meremas kemejanya erat. Mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada satu titik.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Seolah habis berlari berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya, Kibum menghembuskan napas letih pendek-pendek. Keringat berkucuran dari pelipisnya. Matanya masih tertutup. Remasan pada kemejanya telah terlepas sempurna meninggalkan jejak kusut.

Siwon hanya diam. Hatinya merasa lega. Entah karena apa. Sebuah perasaan hangat kini menyelimutinya.

Kibum membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan dua obsidian jernih yang menghangatkan. "_Goma_.. hah.. _wo_.." Kibum dengan napas yang pendek berusaha menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

Siwon mendadak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Dadanya bergemuruh hangat. Rasanya aneh melihat Kibum yang nyaris sempurna, tergeletak tanpa perlawanan dengan napas pendek-pendek serta keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya seperti ini. Pose Kibum yang seperti ini tampak.. eerr.. seksi..

"Siwon-_sshi_?" Kibum yang napasnya sudah mulai membaik, bangkit dari lantai dingin tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Siwon yang tak bergeming. Di tatapnya wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat. Ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya telah di tolong oleh musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Seorang werewolf. Yah, meski hanya dukungan kecil sih. Kibum mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Siwon. Dan..

_**CHUU~**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Siwon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum yang memberikannya. Kibum menatap Siwon dalam senyumannya, "_Jeongmal gomawoyo_." Dan ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mematung.

Siwon terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya. Ia memandang tak percaya pada Kibum yang pergi menjauh. Ia.. dicium oleh.. seorang vampire? Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap bekas ciuman Kibum disana. Saat bibir Kibum menempel di kulit pipinya, rasanya dingin. Namun entah kenapa, hatinya malah menjadi hangat.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Matanya menerawang langit. Angin berhembus kencang siang ini. Matahari juga sangat terik. Ini hari keduanya bertemu dengan _namja_ vampire itu. Dan kini ia sudah merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini?

Ia tersenyum tipis. Kemarin disini, ia hampir bertarung dengannya. Dan hari ini, ia malah di cium olehnya. Ah, apa dia suka pada _namja_ vampire itu? "Tch. Aku pasti sudah gila." Siwon mengacak rambutnya asal dan berbalik menuju tangga. Meninggalkan angin yang berhembus kencang di atap sekolah yang hening.

**.**

**.**

"Cepat cari pangeran!" seorang _namja _paruh baya memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencari sang pangeran yang sudah tiga hari ini tak pulang ke rumah. Beberapa tetua mulai berkasak-kusuk dalam keheningan. Dugaan mereka tentang keturunan yang cacat makin mencuat.

Dalam ramalan vampire tertulis, '_**Akan tiba saat dimana sang pemimpin mengalami kejatuhan. Dan itu akan di tandai dengan lahirnya penerus kembar dengan elemen berbeda. Bencana akan tiba saat salah satu penerus memutuskan melepas ikatan darah murninya. Penerus lainnya akan datang untuk menghabisi sang kembaran. Pertumpahan darah antara dua saudara akan pecah. Maka saat itu akan tiba akhir dari kejayaan kaum vampire'**_

"Apa ramalan itu benar-benar nyata?" Salah seorang dari tetua mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah ruang rapat yang hening ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Semuanya terlalu takut. Takut akan menghadapi akhir dari kejayaan mereka. Sang pemimpin yang bijaksana telah tiada. Menyisakan dua pangeran kembar dengan kutukan di tangan mereka.

"Kita takkan tau jika tak membuktikannya." Seorang _namja_ muda dengan paras nyaris sempurna bersuara dengan tenang. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpampang di bibir tipisnya yang menawan. Taring panjangnya menyembul dari balik bibir tipis itu.

"Pangeran, anda tidak bermaksud untuk.." Salah seorang tetua yang hadir dalam acara rapat menghentikan ucapannya saat tau maksud sebenarnya dari sang Pangeran.

"_Ne_." Sebuah senyuman mengerikan muncul lagi di bibirnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi kebesaran yang kini tunggal miliknya.

"_Andwae_! Anda tidak bisa mempertaruhkan kaummu sendiri, Pangeran!" Sebuah lontaran protes meluncur begitu saja dari tetua yang tadi bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sang Pangeran menoleh dari balik pundaknya. Dan saat tak ada kata-kata protes lainnya, ia kembali melangkah.

"Pangeran! Pangeran Kyu!"

Sebuah seringai kejahatan terukir di bibirnya. Ia suka permainan ini. Terima kasih pada _hyung_-nya yang sudah mau memulai semua ini untuknya. "_Gomawo_, Kibummie _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin tau maksudmu yang sebenarnya." Siwon bersedekap di hadapan Kibum. Ia menghadang langkah Kibum di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kibum hanya memandangnya sesaat. "Kurasa kau memang harus tau." Ia lalu tersenyum.

Siwon menatap mata indah itu lagi. Dan hatinya lagi-lagi menjadi hangat. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mencoba mengusir pemikiran aneh barusan. "Kalau begitu beritahu aku."

"Tidak disini. Nanti malam, temui aku di depan taman kota." Dan Kibum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Siwon yang terus memandangnya heran.

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana, _hyung_?" Seorang _namja_ remaja berusia sekitar 14 tahun mengekor di belakang tubuh kekar sang kakak.

"_Aish_, Minho-_yah_, kau di rumah saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Siwon memegang erat kedua pundak Minho, adiknya.

"Apa _hyung_ akan membunuh vampire lagi?" Dengan wajah antusiasnya, Minho masih menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengerang pelan. Bukan untuk membunuh vampire, melainkan mungkin untuk berkencan dengan vampire. Heck! Apa yang barusan di pikirkannya? "_Ish_, aku hanya akan keluar dengan teman sekolahku. Kau di rumah saja. Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. _Eotteokhae_?"

"Umm.." Minho terlihat menerawang sesaat. "Baiklah." Sebuah senyuman ceria terpasang di bibir manisnya.

"Anak pintar." Siwon mengacak rambut Minho dengan sayang. "Aku pergi dulu, _ne_."

"Hati-hati! Dan jangan lupa, oleh-olehnya!" Teriakan Minho dari dalam rumah menggelegar sampai ke jalanan depan rumah mereka. Membuat Siwon harus mengusap telinganya.

**.**

**.**

"Ngh? Mau keluar? Dengan werewolf itu?" Leeteuk hampir saja tersedak oleh ramyun yang sedang di lahapnya karena ucapan Kibum barusan.

"Hn. Jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat." Dengan santai kibum mengenakan mantel bepergiannya.

"_Ya_! Kau tak boleh pergi! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" Leeteuk merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kibum.

"Tidak akan, _hyung_. Kan sudah ku ceritakan bahwa tadi dia menolongku." Kibum masih dengan santainya kini memakai sepatu.

"Err.. pokoknya tidak boleh. Kibummie, jangan pergi." Leeteuk bersikeras melarang Kibum. Yah, semata itu demi keselamatan Kibum sendiri.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, tadi kita barusaja berburu bukan? Jadi kalaupun aku harus bertarung dengannya, tipis kemungkinan aku akan kalah."

Leeteuk terdiam. Elemen es milik Kibum membuatnya merasa sejuk. Dan tak pelak, rasa khawatirnya berangsur menciut. Heechul benar. Anak ini punya kekuatan untuk menenangkan orang lain. "Baiklah. aku percaya padamu." Leeteuk menghela napas menyerah.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_." Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, kau tetap harus menghubungiku. _Arra_?"

"_Arraseo_."

.

.

"Eerrr.. bisakah kita pindah tempat?" Siwon yang sedari tadi risih, kini mulai bersuara.

"Ngh? _Wae_?" Kibum hanya menatap polos pada Siwon. Tak mengerti maksud dari sang werewolf.

"_Aish_, tinggal bilang 'iya' saja apa susahnya sih!" Tanpa aba-aba Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya keluar dari area taman. Bagaimana ia tak risih, sepanjang matanya memandang, tiap bangku taman terisi oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu. Dan ia? Duduk bersama dengan seorang _namja_ vampire. Oh, bisa-bisa ia akan disangka seorang gay.

"Baiklah. Disini lebih baik." Siwon melepaskan tangan mungil Kibum dan beralih menatap namja itu. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Kibum hanya diam. Ia terus menunduk menatap tangannya. Tangan yang baru saja di genggam Siwon. Kenapa rasanya hangat?

"_Ya_. Kau kenapa?" Siwon memiringkan wajahnya dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kibum.

_**SEET.**_

_**CHUUP!**_

"Huwaa!" Siwon terlonjak mundur. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Kibum. Barusan ia hanya menunduk, lalu Kibum mendongak, dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka.. "Gyaah! Kau!" Siwon menunjuk hidung Kibum. "Berani-beraninya menciumku, vampire jelek!" Siwon berteriak kencang.

Kibum hanya diam. Ia memiringkan wajahnya tanda tak mengerti. Ia terus memandang Siwon dengan obsidiannya yang jernih. Kulit pucatnya berkilau di bawah sinar bulan.

_**BLUSSH~**_

Wajah Siwon memerah padam. Masih dengan tangan yang menunjuk pada Kibum, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Apa-apaan _namja_ vampire ini? Kenapa malah memasang pose innocent yang imut seperti itu? Siwon cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh suka padanya.

Kibum terdiam menatap Siwon yang tengah menggeleng. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan tubuh Siwon. Sama seperti siang tadi di atap sekolah. Bibirnya terasa hangat saat menyentuh pipi Siwon. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur memegang pergelangan tangan Siwon. "Hangat.."

Siwon mendongak saat sentuhan dingin menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap tangan kurus Kibum tengah menggenggamnya erat. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?"

Kibum yang tadinya menunduk menatap tangan Siwon, kini mendongak. Kembali menatap wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik tangan Siwon. Membuat Siwon tertarik maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Dan saat itulah, Kibum menangkap pipinya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon.

Tak ada pagutan atau lumatan. Kibum hanya menempelkannya. Lama. Berharap kehangat dari tubuh Siwon mampu tersalurkan melewati ciuman ini.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan saat kesadaran kembali merasukinya, ia mendorong tubuh mungil itu. "_Ya_!" Ia menatap tajam pada Kibum. "Apa kau mau kubunuh, hah?"

"Hangat.." Kibum yang tersungkur di tanah bergumam lirih.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon. "Tubuhmu hangat.."

Dan tiba-tiba rona merah kembali merekah di wajah Siwon. Beruntung ini adalah malam hari dan ia tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum menunduk dan membuka telapak tangannya. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Tubuhku dingin.. seperti mayat.."

_**DEG.**_

Tiba-tiba hati Siwon mencelos. Ternyata karena itu Kibum menciumnya. Ada sebersit perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Siwon menatap Kibum datar, "Karena kau adalah vampire."

Kibum tersenyum getir. "Benar. Aku adalah vampire." Ia kembali mendongak menatap Siwon. "Kedatanganku kemari yang sesungguhnya adalah untuk belajar berhenti menjadi vampire."

Siwon agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kibum barusan. Namun pandangan datar itu tetap di pertahankannya.

"Maka aku mohon bantuanmu. Tolong hentikan aku jika aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku." Kibum bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Siwon.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Kibum terdiam. Ia menunduk sesaat. "Jika kau membunuhku, maka kau bisa membunuh hampir setengah vampire yang ada." Ia mendongak menatap Siwon. "Karena aku.. adalah satu dari dua darah murni yang tersisa."

Siwon terbelalak. Darah murni? Pemimpin kaum vampire? Tapi kenapa ada dua?

"Jika kau bisa membunuhku dan juga adik kembarku, maka kau sama saja telah memusnahkan kaum kami selamanya." Dengan obsidiannya Kibum menatap langsung onyx milik Siwon.

Siwon masih terdiam. Menatap obsidian yang cemerlang itu, yang penuh kehangatan itu, yang begitu indah itu. Sanggupkah ia membunuhnya? Ah, kenapa juga ia harus tak sanggup? Bukankah sudah tugasnya melenyapkan semua vampire? Tapi, bagaimana dengan namja ini? Ia akan lenyap juga?Ia akan menghilang selamanya? Siwon tak rela.

"Kau mau?" Dengan nada datar Kibum masih menatap onyx milik Siwon.

Siwon tetap tak bergeming. Obsidian itu begitu menghanyutkannya. Begitu mempesonanya. Tak ingin ia kehilangan obsidian ini. Ada sesuatu yang melarangnya menyakiti _namja_ ini. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. "Tch. Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila." Siwon mengacak rambutnya sesaat lalu meraih tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Siwon-_sshi_?" Kibum membeku. Pelukan ini begitu hangat melingkupinya.

"Diamlah." Siwon berkata dengan sedikit ketus. "Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap vampire jelek yang harus ku lenyapkan." Ia menarik napas sesaat. "Tapi aku hanya akan menjagamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Kibum tercekat. Seorang werewolf mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu untuknya? Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh? "Siwon-_sshi_?"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Kibum terperangah. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan? Ini semua sangatlah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Mendapatkan seorang teman selain dari kalangan vampire, hidup damai bersama yang lain layaknya manusia biasa, dan kini berbaikan dengan kaum musuh bebuyutannya sendiri? "_Gomawo_.." Kibum melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada punggung Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menikmati waktu yang berlalu. Tubuh Kibum begitu mungil di pelukannya. Sekujur kulitnya dingin membeku. Ya. seperti mayat. Namun itu tak membuatnya untuk melepaskannya. Ia terus memeluknya. Berharap panas tubuhnya bisa sedikit berpindah pada namja ini.

Tiba-tiba Siwon terbelalak. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ia berpindah tempat karena takut di kira gay? Dan sekarang ia malah berpelukan intim dengan seorang pria? Yang mana itu artinya ia adalah seorang gay? Aish, kau benar-benar bodoh, Choi Siwon!

"Jadi kau takut menjadi gay, Siwon-_sshi_?"

_**DEG**_

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum, horror. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

Kibum malah tersenyum manis. "Satu dari banyak kelebihan seorang darah murni." Ia memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Siwon berdiri tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. 'Mati aku.'

"Hahaha.." Kibum pun tertawa. Sebuah peristiwa langka melihat seorang Kim Kibum tersenyum apalagi sampai tertawa. Dan hanya Siwon yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_A/N: *sweatdrop liat ff* kenapa jadi begini? ==" niat bikin full fight kenapa malah jadi full humor begini? ==" aish! Nyx babo!Dx *pundung ngorek aspal*_

_Dan karena banyak yang setuju ama __**SiBum Days Love**__, maka mari kita buat!^o^/_

_Ini tanggal yang udah Nyx buat sendiri. Yaitu, tanggal **15 – 16 Mei**. _

_**Kenapa ga cuma satu tanggal aja? **_

_Karena, pada jangka waktu dua hari inilah, kita menyumbangkan fict yang kita buat demi SiBUm. Boleh lebih dari satu. Jadi, waktunya agak panjang kan^^_

_**Kenapa harus tanggal segitu? **_

_Karena, 15 & 16 adalah angka tengah dari tanggal lahir SiBum (10 & 21). Sedangkan Mei adalah bulan tengah dari bulan kelahiran SiBum (Februari & Agustus)._

_**Bagaimana cara merayakannya? **_

_Untuk para Author, bisa membuat sumbangan fict bebas ( oneshoot/multichap ) dengan pair SiBum pastinya. Boleh lebih dari satu fict. Dan di publish pada tanggal 15 – 16 Mei. Akan di tentukan beberapa tema untuk di pilih^^ _

_Dan untuk para Readers, bisa memberikan sumbangan review-nya untuk para Author yang sudah mau bersusah payah membuat ff^^_

_**Apa saja tema-nya? **_

_Bisa di pilih salah satu atau lebih. Ada beberapa tema yang sudah Nyx siapkan, di antaranya;_

_Winter. Kenapa? Karena kepribadian Kibum yang dingin._

_Summer. Kenapa? Karena kepribadian Siwon yang hangat dan mungkin juga karena tubuhnya yang hot(?)._

_Kucing. Kenapa? Karena Kibum suka kucing._

_Kuda. Kenapa? Karena Siwon adalah kuda :P_

_Acting. Kenapa? Karena Kibum hobi berakting._

_Photograph. Kenapa? Karena Siwon hobi dengan photograpy._

_Nah, apa kalian setuju? Jangan ragu mengutarakan pendapat. Kalau kalian punya usulan lain, tentang tanggal atau tema atau yang lainnya, katakan pada Nyx^^ bisa melalui PM, FB, Twitter, atau lebih mudahnya lewat Review. _

_And now, _

_See ya next chap^^/_

_Gomawo :*_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cruel Fate**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish, I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um (_semoga ga pada bosen yak_^^v)

**Genre::** Supernatural & Romance

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Full of ngawur-ness, Ancur, **non** EYD, Ide yang pasaran, Alur yang membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**Inspired from:**_

_**Twilight – Stephany Meyers**_

_**Vampire Knight – Hino Matsuri**_

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya."

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berperawakan kurus itu terus berlutut hormat pada sang Pangeran.

"Temukan dia dan segera laporkan padaku. Jangan beritahu siapa pun selain aku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." _Namja_ tinggi itu mengangguk penuh hormat. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri, Yang Mulia." Ia hendak berdiri masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Changmin-_sshi_."

Sang _namja_ tinggi mendongak. Tak biasanya Pangeran memanggil namanya dengan begitu formal. "_Nde_, Yang Mulia." Kembali tertunduk.

"Tolong bawa Kibum _hyung_ kembali padaku."

Dan Changmin kembali mendongak. Tourmalinenya membola terkejut. Sang Pangeran bahkan sampai memohon padanya. Pangeran yang selalu dikenal tak pernah peduli itu, kini memohon padanya. Apa otaknya terbentur sesuatu?

"Cepatlah pergi." Nada suaranya sedingin es, "Dan kepalaku tak terbentur sesuatu." Ia kemudian pergi.

Changmin merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan satu fakta penting tentang Pangerannya sendiri? Mereka para Pangeran bisa membaca pikiran. Dan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi? Benar-benar cari mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sulit dipercaya." Leeteuk masih mengerutkan keningnya sambil terus menatap Kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap Leeteuk sekilas lalu mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"Kalian benar-benar berbaikan? Maksudku, berteman?" Kini Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan ragunya pada seorang _namja_ tegap yang duduk di samping Kibum.

"Selama kalian tak menyakiti manusia." Siwon tersenyum bergantian pada Leeteuk dan Kibum.

"Hufh, okey. Itu bagus." Leeteuk mengangguk pelan berulang-ulang, 'Meski tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk berdamai dengan musuh bebuyutan sendiri.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Kibum menatap Leeteuk meyakinkan, "Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berdamai, _hyung_."

Leeteuk tersentak. Ukh, ia lupa kalau Kibum bisa membaca pikiran. Kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, apa kau mau makan malam bersama, Siwon-_sshi_?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang." Siwon tersenyum dan mulai memakai mantel bepergiannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar ku antar sampai depan." Kibum berdiri dari sofa empuk tempatnya duduk. Ia mengantar Siwon ke pintu depan.

Leeteuk hanya duduk diam menatap keduanya melenggang pergi. Alisnya mengkerut dengan tatapan mata yang masih mengisyaratkan tak percaya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Siwon tersenyum, "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Tangan Siwon terangkat .

Kibum pikir Siwon hanya akan melambai padanya namun nyatanya ia salah besar. Tangan Siwon terangkat untuk kemudian menempel pada pipi kirinya. Menepuknya pelan dua kali lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku.

Tanpa Kibum ketahui, Siwon memasang seringainya sambil berjalan menjauhi kediaman Leeteuk.

Kibum masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Obsidiannya terbelalak. Kenapa tadi... ia tak bisa membaca pikirannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi." Siwon melambaikan tangannya tepat saat Kibum baru memasuki pintu ruang kelas.

Dan seketika kelas yang tadinya ribut, kini hening. Semuanya menatap Kibum dan Siwon secara bergantian. Dan tanpa sebab, wajah Kibum merona. Hei, apa mungkin ia mendengar pikiran seseorang tentang dirinya dan Siwon?

Tak menghiraukan keadaan di sekelilingnya, Siwon masih saja berwajah sumringah menatap Kibum. "Ayo, cepat ke sini." Serunya.

Kibum tak ayal segera melangkah menuju kursinya di depan kursi Siwon. Siwon ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Ia bisa membaca pikirannya. "Ada apa?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar. Namun sesungguhnya, ia tengah menyampaikan sesuatu yang genting dalam pikirannya. 'Aku mencium bau vampire baru.'

Dan obsidian milik Kibum membola. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Apa mungkin dia salah satu yang mencarinya? "Kau tahu apa elemennya?" bisik Kibum pelan.

'Angin.'

_**DEG!**_

Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Tanpa ia sadari peluh mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya. Ia menunduk.

'_Wae_? Kau mengenalnya? Apa dia salah satu temanmu?' Masih dengan bicara melalui pikiran, Siwon menatap Kibum.

Kibum menghela napas pelan. Tak ada gunanya ia berbohong. "Dia... musuhku." Ia mendesis.

Napas Siwon terhenti sesaat. Jika ia adalah musuh Kibum, maka ia adalah musuhnya juga. Dan jika ia musuh, maka kini orang-orang terancam bahaya.

"Kau bisa mengetahui di mana keberadaannya?" Bisik Kibum.

Siwon mengangguk, 'Angin menguarkan baunya tadi malam di sekitar taman kota.'

"Pulang sekolah kita ke sana." Dan Kibum segera berbalik menghadap ke depan. Bel masuk tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Di tengah hiruk pikuk pikiran orang lain di Kota, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Mencoba menemukan pikiran sang vampire angin. "Dapat!" Desisnya.

Seorang vampire berelemen angin yang diutus langsung oleh adiknya. Kaki tangan kepercayaan sang pangeran kedua. Satu-satunya vampire yang mungkin bisa menemukannya dengan tangan kosong. 'Shim Changmin.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana?" Kibum berkata tanpa menoleh pada Siwon.

"Aku tak tahu pastinya. Tapi baunya tercium di sekitar taman ini. Angin membawa baunya ke mana-mana." Sapphire milik Siwon bergerak-gerak mencari keberadaan vampire itu.

"Kita berpencar." Dengan wajah datarnya Kibum melangkah. Ia lalu berhenti sesaat. "Dan jangan percaya pada angin, Won." Dan kembali melangkah menuju koloni kecil pohon di tengah taman.

Siwon hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Lalu aku mengandalkan apa kalau bukan angin?" Gumamnya pelan. Tak menghiraukannya lebih lanjut, ia berbalik. Cahaya emas kemerahan perlahan menyelimutinya dari kaki hingga kepala. Dan dari gumpalan cahaya itu, sesosok serigala besar melompat lalu berlari kencang menembus malam. Bulu coklat terangnya yang lebat berayun seiring gerakan ia berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah pohon. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Dan Ruby indah itu muncul menggantikan sang obsidian yang cantik. Raut wajahnya masih sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Datar. "Keluarlah."

Hening. Hanya angin yang bertiup pelan menggoyangkan surai hitam legam miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau disini, Shim Changmin."

_**BRUUK!**_

Seseorang terjun dari dahan pohon di belakang Kibum. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya hanya terbalut kemeja hitam yang pas melekat di tubuhnya dan jeans dengan warna senada. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Terlihat begitu santai. "Kau mendengar pikiranku. Itu Curang."

Ruby milik Kibum melirik ke belakang namun tubuhnya masih dalam posisi membelakangi Changmin. "Kau sendiri? Menggunakan angin untuk menyebarkan baumu di hampir seluruh bagian taman."

"Hei, ayolah. Itu namanya mekanisme pertahan diri." Changmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Kibum.

Kibum terdiam sesaat. Ia mencoba mendengarkan pikiran Changmin. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik. "Aku takkan ikut pulang denganmu."

Raut wajah Changmin mulai mengeras. "Kau harus pulang. Pengeran Kyuhyun yang memerintahkanku langsung."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tak ingin pulang." Masih dengan raut tenangnya Kibum berkata datar.

Changmin menggeram, "Aku tak punya pilihan lain kalau begitu." Dan tiba-tiba angin di sekitarnya perpusar cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul dari balutan pusaran angin dengan kelereng mata ruby yang sama dengan Kibum. Manik para vampire.

Kibum menyeringai. "Bukankah kau diperintahkan untuk membawaku hidup-hidup?"

Changmin hanya diam. "Aku tak bilang akan membunuhmu. Dan Pangeran Kyuhyun pun tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh melukaimu." Kini seringai Kibum berpindah pada bibir sintal Changmin.

_**WUUUZH~**_

Gumpalan angin bertenaga dorong besar menghujam Kibum.

_**BRUGH!**_

Kibum terpental hingga punggungnya menubruk pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun membuat Pangeran Kyuhyun bersedih. Termasuk kakaknya sendiri."

Kibum menyeringai dalam tunduknya. Ia lalu mendongak dan menyeka setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. "Kau menyukainya?" Matanya menatap Changmin tajam.

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalaupun iya, itu bukan urusanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau telah menjadi seorang pengkhianat."

Kibum yang tadinya bersandar pada pohon kini melangkah maju. Tatapannya terus terpasung pada Changmin. Setelah jarak di antara mereka tak terlalu jauh, ia menyeringai. "Tapi ia menyukaiku."

Ruby milik Changmin membesar. "Selain pengkhianat, ternyata kau juga seorang pembual!"

_**ZWUUUSH!**_

Hantaman badai angin melesat begitu cepat pada Kibum. Namun...

_**ZYUUSH~**_

Sebuah barikade transparan telah melindungi Kibum. Sebuah tameng es.

Ruby milik Changmin kembali terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia telah mengambil langkah yang sangat salah.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Yang pasti, aku tak pernah berbohong." Kibum menatap Changmin tajam. Pelindung es yang menghadangnya kini melebur dan hancur. Menimbulkan asap tipis. "Dan kau... sudah memilih keputusan yang salah."

Changmin agak bergidik. Nada datar Kibum terdengar begitu menusuk di pendengarannya. Ia melangkah mundur selangkah.

Tangan putih Kibum terangkat. Angin berpusar kecil di tangannya. Dan saat angin itu lenyap, sebongkah es dengan ujung yang runcing telah ia genggam.

_**WUUZH!**_

_**JLEB!**_

Changmin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sungguh tak masuk akal jika mengingat sekarang adalah malam hari yang dingin. Namun, tidak bagi Changmin. Sebongkah es berujung runcing baru saja melesat secepat kilat dengan jarak hanya beberapa inchi dari pipinya. Bongkahan es itu menancap sempurna pada pohon di belakangnya.

Kibum hanya berdiri diam di sana. Meski ia terlihat sangat tenang ―bahkan kini nyaris kelihatan kejam―, nyatanya ia benci keadaan itu. Keadaan di mana ia bisa mendengar pikiran ketakutan musuhnya. Keadaan di mana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut bergidik dari lawannya. Dan keadaan di mana ia di anggap makhluk yang menyeramkan. Meski nyatanya, ia memang makhluk kejam yang menyeramkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuping telinga Siwon bergerak saat mendengar suara angin barusan. Ia berbalik dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu suara pertarungan!

Kaki-kaki kokoh itu kini kembali melesat. Begitu cepat melompat di antara pepohonan. Menembus kesunyian malam yang mencekam. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, 'Kim Kibum.'

_**ZRUUT!**_

Siwon terhenti mendadak. Ia mendongak menatap apa yang baru saja turun dari pohon dan menghadangnya. Dan Sapphirenya membola.

Seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat dengan tubuh kurus. Kedua taring panjangnya menyembul dari balik bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya bergerak-gerak lembut tertiup angin. Ruby-nya merah menyala dengan tirus wajahnya yang datar. Mengingatkan Siwon pada Kibum.

"Di mana kakakku?" Ucap _namja_ itu datar.

Siwon terdiam. Keadaannya yang sedang berubah tak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara. Namun pikirannya tetap terpancang, 'Siapa?'

_Namja_ itu menatap Siwon tajam, "Kim Kibum."

Dan kembali sapphire milik Siwon terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Annyeong~ Akhirnya Nyx bisa apdet ya^^ alhamdulillah sesuatu ;D *plak**_

_**Ah, adakah yang nunggu FF ini? Wah, sepertinya sudah sangat lama ya?^^'a jadi mianhae kalau feel-nya ga dapet lagi :P**_

_**Terima kasih untuk E.V.E yang sudah menyarankan coretmemaksacoret untuk memasukkan Changmin hingga membuat chapter harus bertambah panjang *PLAK* Sebenarnya ini akan langsung tamat chapter sekarang, tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadi chapter depan baru bisa tamat.**_

_**Nyx sedang berusaha untuk membayar hutang-hutang FF, jadi mohon sabar ya. Nanti Nyx usahakan apdet semua satu-satu. Terima kasih buat yang sudah nagih-nagih dan maksa Nyx buat apdet sampe hampir kena writer's block. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah review di chapter yang lalu^^**_

_**| Yuukiheaven | Seo Shin Young | Lee HyoJoon | anin kyuwon | Sibum Lovers | Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie | Viivii-ken | dewiikibum | Park Hyo Ra | E.V.E | AngelFishy | Sena | iruma-chan | HarunoZuka | Choikyuhae | HoneyWatermelon | alwayztora | Fujoshisjc | slutkuda | juli | Elf-eviL'without'Horn |**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cruel Fate**

_by_

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**::**_ They're not mine nor even wish, I'm just having the plot :)_

_**Main Pair**_**::** **S**i**B**um

_**Genre**_**::** _Supernatural & Romance_

_**Warnings**_:: **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Full of ngawur-ness, Ancur, **non** EYD, Ide yang pasaran, Alur yang membosankan, Pokoknya _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_**!**

_**Note**_::** '**blablabla**' **=** Mind**,** "**blablabla**" **=** Talk**.

**.**

**.**

_**Inspired from:**_

_**Twilight – Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Vampire Knight – Hino Matsuri**_

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it**_** :) ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously on The Cruel Fate**_

**.**

Cuping telinga Siwon bergerak saat mendengar suara angin barusan. Ia berbalik dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu suara pertarungan!

Kaki-kaki kokoh itu kini kembali melesat. Begitu cepat melompat di antara pepohonan. Menembus kesunyian malam yang mencekam. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, 'Kim Kibum.'

_**ZRUUT!**_

Siwon terhenti mendadak. Ia mendongak menatap apa yang baru saja turun dari pohon dan menghadangnya. Dan _sapphire_-nya membola.

Seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat dengan tubuh kurus. Kedua taring panjangnya menyembul dari balik bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya bergerak-gerak lembut tertiup angin. Iris _ruby_-nya merah menyala dengan tirus wajahnya yang datar. Mengingatkan Siwon pada Kibum.

"Di mana kakakku?" Ucap _namja_ itu datar.

Siwon terdiam. Keadaannya yang sedang berubah tak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara. Namun pikirannya tetap terpancang, 'Siapa?'

_Namja_ itu menatap Siwon tajam, "Kim Kibum."

Dan kembali _sapphire_ milik Siwon terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**.**

'Kau adiknya?'

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Di mana kakakku?"

Siwon terdiam menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya dalam kebimbangan. Harus kah ia menyerang _namja_ ini? Tapi dia adalah adiknya Kibum.

"Hey, anjing bodoh. Apa kau tuli?"

Siwon menggeram. _Sapphire_-nya begitu tajam menusuk sang _ruby_ yang pongah. 'Kakakmu tidak bersamaku.'

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Kupikir kau tahu. Aku segera kemari setelah mendengar pikiranmu yang menyuarakan nama kakakku. Kusangka kau sedang memanggilnya." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan kuku-kuku panjangnya.

Masih menggeram, diam-diam Siwon mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya dari balik jemari kaki.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup." Kyuhyun mendesis sambil menunduk masih dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Grrrrh..." Geraman Siwon makin terdengar.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Saatnya bermain, anjing kecil!" Serunya keras. Dari telapak tangannya muncul api biru yang berputar layaknya pusaran. Api itu terus memanjang dengan kecepatan kasat mata dan menerjang Siwon yang sedang terbelalak.

_**BWUUUSH!**_

Api biru itu masih berkobar panjang. Dan dari ujung api itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi tajamnya. Kemudian ia tertawa keras penuh kepuasan, "Mati lah kau!"

_**DASSH...**_

"Apa?!" _Ruby_ itu terbelalak dan api dari telapak tangannya seketika lenyap.

_**GRAUK!**_

"Aaaargh!"

"Graarwh!" Siwon melompat dan segera menggigit bahu Kyuhyun. Ia segera melompat ke atas dahan pohon tepat di belakangnya saat Kyuhyun menyemburkan api. Sehingga api Kyuhyun hanya membakar batang pohon di bawah tempat persembunyian Siwon. Dan ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

_**BUAGH!**_

Gigitan Siwon pada bahu Kyuhyun terlepas setelah Kyuhyun melemparkan tinjuannya pada tubuh Siwon menggunakan tangan yang lain. "Sial!" Kyuhyun terengah sambil memegang bahunya yang mengucurkan darah.

Siwon pun sedikit terbatuk setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras. Namun napasnya masih stabil. Dan ia tampak waspada menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terengah. 'Aku bukan lah musuh Kibum. Berhenti menyerangku!'

Kyuhyun mendongak perlahan. Memperlihatkan seringaiannya, "Kalau begitu, kau adalah musuhku." Tangan kanannya kembali terangkat meski bahunya jelas terluka parah. Tangan itu terjulur tepat ke hadapan Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam menatap seringai Kyuhyun dari balik jemari lentiknya.

"Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang mencoba merebut kakakku!"

_Sapphire_ milik Siwon membola.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon dari dalam kobaran api biru kehijauan. Dan kemudian tangan kirinya menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya teralih pada telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. "Heyaaaah!" Ia berteriak seolah menahan sakit saat genggaman tangan kirinya mengerat.

Siwon bergerak mundur beberapa langkah sebagai antisipasi. Namun matanya masih memandang awas.

Kyuhyun masih berteriak. Dan perlahan namun pasti, dari telapak tangannya muncul sebilah pedang. Dan saat pedang itu tergenggam di tangan kanannya, secara ajaib api kebiruan yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun surut dan terhisap ke dalam pedang itu.

Siwon tercengang.

"Terkejut?" Bibir tipis Kyuhyun menampakkan seringai sekali lagi. "Baigamana dengan yang ini?!" Ia sedikit berputar sambil menyabetkan pedangnya. Dan...

_**BWOOOSH!**_

Kilatan api biru menebas pohon yang tadi terbakar. Pedang itu terbakar. Api kebiruan menyelimuti sepanjang bilah tajamnya.

_**KREEEK...**_

_**BRUUUGH!**_

Dan pohon itu tumbang. Dengan seluruh bagiannya terbakar api kebiruan.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya. Apa ini? Apakah ia sedang menghadapi iblis? Bahkan dengan bahu yang masih mengucurkan darah begitu deras pun, ia masih mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan spirit sebesar ini. Apa bocah ini datang dari neraka?

Perlahan Kyuhyun menghadap Siwon. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Siwon dengan datar. "Ya, aku datang dari neraka untuk menjemputmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akhiri ini, Min."

Changmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Napasnya masih belum stabil. Ia menatap Kibum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu. Jadi pertarungan ini kita selesaikan sekarang juga." Kibum berbalik. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berkeringat dingin.

_**BRUUUGH!**_

Kibum terhenti. Suara itu... Ia menoleh pada Changmin yang sama terkejutnya. Ia tahu. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun..." bisik Changmin.

Dan tanpa mempedulikan Changmin, Kibum segera melesat menuju asal suara itu. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. 'Choi Siwon...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha... lari lah ke mana pun kau mau! Dan aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau mati!" Kyuhyun menebas pedangnya ke segala arah. Membuat Siwon melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang yang lain.

"Ugh..." Siwon mencengkeram kuat dahan pohon tempatnya menghindar. Napasnya tersengal. Jika terus begini, akan sulit untuk menyerangnya. Ia harus berubah wujud menjadi manusia agar bisa mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Hmm... jadi begitu ya?" Dan kemudian api di sekeliling pedangnya lenyap. Meninggalkan asap tipis dari api yang menyurut. "Kuberi kau kesempatan, anjing kecil. Berubah lah jadi wujud yang kau inginkan dan bertempur lah secara jantan denganku."

_**ZRUUT!**_

Siwon lompat ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan garang. Mencoba mengendus tipu muslihat licik yang mungkin dilancarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menopangkan pedangnya ke bahu, "Cepat lah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membunuhmu, tahu." Wajahnya terlihat tidak peduli, namun aura pembunuhnya begitu pekat terasa.

Siwon lalu menutup kedua matanya sambil sedikit menggeram kesal. Dan tak lama cahaya merah keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Seolah membakar sosok itu dan menyisakan sosok manusia bertubuh tegap. Ini sama persis seperti sosok Kyuhyun yang diselimuti api, hanya saja api milik Siwon berwarna merah keemasan.

Kyuhun bersiul, "Elemen-mu api juga?"

Siwon membuka matanya begitu api di sekelilingnya menghilang. "Kau pikir aksimu tadi itu keren?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan pedangnya dari bahu sambil memandang datar pada Siwon.

"Justru kau telah salah langkah, lintah ceking." Bagaikan sulap, sebuah pedang terbentuk begitu saja setelah Siwon mengeluarkan lidah api dari telapak tangannya. Tak seperti Kyuhyun yang harus mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan mata menatap pemandangan itu. Lalu ia mendengus, "Aku memang keren, anjing bodoh." Ia mengangkat pedangnya. Dan bersiap menyerang dengan kuda-kuda terbaiknya.

Siwon berdecih, "Masih jauh lebih keren aku, lintah ceking." Ia juga bersiap dengan kuda-kuda terhebatnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Siwon tersenyum sinis.

Dan...

_**WUUUSH!**_

Masing-masing pedang mereka mengobarkan api begitu membara. Kyuhyun dengan api kebiruannya. Dan Siwon dengan api semerah laharnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melesat bagaikan angin. Tak peduli ranting maupun daun kering menggores di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli. Hanya satu yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Hanya Siwon.

Mungkin ini gila, tapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan _namja_ itu. Entah lah, Kibum tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan itu lebih jauh. Ia hanya ingin—

_**DUAGH! **_

Kibum jatuh ke arah depan. Sesuatu menghentaknya dengan keras hingga ia terjungkal. Pipinya yang ia gunakan mendarat di tanah sedikit tergores. "Akh..."

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu?"

Kibum menoleh ke belakang. Ia segera saja menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Ia yakin benar, bahwa Changmin yang tadi menendangnya dengan keras hingga ia terjungkal. "Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!" Serunya.

"Tidak." Changmin berkata dengan tenang. "Pangeran Kyuhyun akan menghabisi anjing kesayanganmu itu. Dan selagi ia melakukannya, aku yang akan mengurusmu." Telapak tangannya terbuka dan dengan sekejap mata pusaran angin yang demikian kencang telah terbentuk dari sana.

"Tidak! Min, kita harus ke sana dan mencegah mereka!" Kibum bangkit dan mengusap kasar pipinya yang terasa perih. Namun tiba-tiba...

_**DWASSH!**_

Pusaran angin dari tangan Changmin mendorong tubuhnya keras menghantam pohon besar di belakang. Menekan dan menghimpitnya di antara pohon dengan dorongan pusaran angin. "Aaaaghk!" Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi menghadapi serangan ini. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal lain.

Changmin menatap Kibum dengan pandangan kosong, "... dan Pangeran Kyuhyun akan menjadi milikku."

Kibum hanya bisa menatap sinar merah dan kebiruan bercampur di langit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sana kedua orang yang begitu penting baginya, tengah bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan ia hanya bisa tertahan di sini. "Ugh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Adakah yang menantikan ff abal ini? Yah, Nyx maklum sih kalo udah pada lupa (_ _") *pundung***_

_**Kalo di chap sebelumnya merupakan pertarungan antara ChangBum, maka kali ini, Nyx menyuguhkan(?) WonKyu. Elemen mereka sama-sama api. Tapi warnanya berbeda. Kalo masih bingung, bayangkan api Siwon yang kemerahan seperti api unggun. Sedangkan api Kyuhyun biru seperti api dari kompor gas :D #plak**_

_**Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa kini alurnya terasa lambat, itu karena Nyx ingin mencoba menjelaskan setiap adegan secara rinci. Juga membiarkan perasaan di antara para pemeran karakter menjadi berkembang.**_

_**Dan, Nyx sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah menyempatkan review di chap sebelumnya.**_

_**| Kim Sica | Snowysmiles | Choikyuhae | **__**AngelFishy**__** | dewiikibum | **__**Viivii-ken**__** | Seo Shin Young | Choco Vanilla | RistaMbum | kuroneko79 | E.V.E | bumhanyuk | **__**Lil'cute Bear**____**EvilKyung**__** | slutkuda | wonniebummie |**_

_**Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah rajin nagih lanjutan dari fict ini. Hahahaha, hey cepat lah bosan menagihku =_=" (pesan khusus buat umma bear ama kanjeng ratu)**_

_**Kalo ga ada halangan, Nyx usahakan untuk bisa meng-update setiap ff Nyx setiap harinya secara bergilir. Yah, doakan saja keuangan Nyx terus mengalir (karena kendala selama ini selalu berujung pada pulsa modem -_-)**_

_**Okay~ **_

_**Now, mind to Review?**_


End file.
